narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Assault Rock
by THE CRO-MAGNONS is the eleventh opening sequence for Naruto: Shippūden. It began with episode 257. Lyrics Rōmaji Eiendesu Eiendesu Eiendesu Totsugeki rokku Zutto nemu teta zutto dama teta Oi yonde iru oi itte miyou Tōku ni nani kaga mieru Benkyō yori mo ima taisetsu na mono Oi yonde iru oi itte miyou Mitsukari sōna nda Eiendesu Eiendesu Eiendesu Totsugeki rokku Mirai ha hora oi nuite Honto ha sora toberu fune Kanji 永遠です 永遠です 永遠です 突撃ロック ずっと 眠ってた ずっと だまってた おーい 呼んでいる おーい 行ってみよう 遠くに何かが見える 勉強よりも いま 大切なもの おーい 呼んでいる おーい 行ってみよう 見つかりそうなんだ 永遠です 永遠です 永遠です 突撃ロック 未来はホラ 追いぬいて ホントはソラ 飛べる船 English Forever, forever, forever, assault rock Incessantly un-awake to shine, incessantly silent to shine Hey! I'm calling. Hey! Try and open your eyes In a distant there is something in sight Diligence sure is the important thing now Hey! I'm calling Hey! Try and open your eyes One needs to discover oneself, isn't that so? Forever, forever, forever, assault rock Look! The distant future waiting to be sewn The truth is, you should just jump to that ship Rōmaji (Full Version) Eiendesu Eiendesu Eiendesu Totsugeki rokku Zutto nemu teta zutto dama teta Oi yonde iru oi itte miyou Tōku ni nani kaga mieru Benkyō yori mo ima taisetsu na mono Oi yonde iru oi itte miyou Mitsukari sōna nda Eiendesu Eiendesu Eiendesu Totsugeki rokku Mirai ha hora oi nuite Honto ha sora toberu fune Sotto ikutoka hatto yaru tosa Oi yonde iru, oi itte miyou Imayare sona nda Eiendesu, eiendesu, eiendesu Totsugeki rokku Eiendesu, eiendesu, eiendesu Eiendesu, eiendesu, eiendesu Eiendesu Totsugeki rokku Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Naruto Uzumaki * Sakura Haruno * Sai * Shikamaru Nara * Chōji Akimichi * Ino Yamanaka * Hinata Hyūga * Shino Aburame * Kiba Inuzuka * Kakashi Hatake * Rock Lee * Neji Hyūga * Tenten * Might Guy * Aoba Yamashiro * Kotetsu Hagane * Izumo Kamizuki * Tsunade * Shizune * Iruka Umino * Shikaku Nara * Inoichi Yamanaka * Genma Shiranui * Raidō Namiashi * Sasuke Uchiha * Darui * Samui * Chōza Akimichi * Hiashi Hyūga * Kitsuchi * Kurotsuchi * Karui * Kabuto Yakushi * Tobi * White Zetsu * Nagato * Kakuzu * Deidara * Sasori * Itachi Uchiha * Han * Utakata * Yugito Nii * Fū * Yagura * Rōshi * Santa Yamanaka * Maki * Ensui Nara * Mifune * Hana Inuzuka * Gaara * Temari * Akamaru * Zetsu * Three Haimaru Brothers * Kankurō * Minato Namikaze (Movie Version) * Kushina Uzumaki (Movie Version) * Kurama (Movie Version) * Kizashi Haruno (Movie Version) * Mebuki Haruno (Movie Version) * Gamabunta (Movie Version) * Gamaken (Movie Version) * Gamahiro (Movie Version) * Hidan (Movie Version) * Pain (Movie Version) * Menma (Movie Version) Trivia * This opening, Tōmei datta Sekai, and Diver are the only Naruto openings to have the opening logo placed near the end of the opening. * In its full version, it's currently one of the shortest openings, only 2:26 minutes long. * This opening appears on the movie version of Naruto 6: Road to Ninja. Category:Songs